Naruto: Dark Haruno
by Doggygirl1
Summary: Dark Haruno has had a rough life, she has been threw thick and thin and still manages to smile. But what happens when the genin and chunin exams come around? What happens on all the mission she has to go on? What happens when she falls in love one the way? Will he love her back? Who is he anyways? But the most important question is... Will she survive?
1. Dark Haruno Info

(My Character)

Name: Haruno, Dark (last, first) Now known as Haruno, Ann (Again last, first)

Age: 13

Friends/Family: Uncle(Kizashi) , Aunt (Mebuki) , Cousin (Sakura), Best guy friend (Naruto), Best girl friend (Hinata/Sakura)

Looks: (Picture on the side but wears: An outfit like sakura's except it has only the symbol on the back, is black with stars, and ends when shorts start. Two finger less gloves and two katanas on her back. )

Personality: Random, never able to tell what she will say

Likes: Cousin (Sakura Haruno), pocky, ramen, training, and animals

Dislikes: Ino (Sorry fans, I admire her, but I thought she should have a rival and she seems like a good one.), girly stuff, and parents

Past: When she as born she was a slave to her parents, she had a twin brother named Haruno, Light (Last, first) who was the overprotective one. When she was five, her parents killed her brother. By the time she was nine, her parents died on a mission and she lived alone in a small house near the gates. When she was 10, she touched a crystal that was on a stand in a cave and absorbed the ten-tailed wolf. She is on good terms with her and can control her powers (Will be found out later) Become friends with Naruto and Hinata a few months later.


	2. Naruto Info: Solar Uzumaki

Not my Character belongs to Solar_Uzumaki from another website

Name: Solar Uzumaki

Age: 16

Friends/Family: None (Till later ;) )

Looks: Has emerald colored eyes and Hazel hair. Has jet wolf black ears and tail. Also has black wings but are hidden most of the time. Wears sweat pants, with a cloak, no shirt , and ninja shoes

Personality: Calm, nice, quiet sometimes, but can also be hyper sometimes, never gives up

Likes: The Cold, Sun, and a ramen

Extra: Has the 5 headed demon Naraku in him

(Rest is a secret shhh... )


	3. Naruto Info: Senju Kaede

Not my character, belong to a friend who sadly disabled her account on another website :(

Name: Senju Kaede

Age: 21

Friends/Family: Tsunade(Best friend) Kakashi(Senpai, crush) Toka Senju(Mother) naruto(Distant cousin) mei(Bestie)

Looks: On the side

Personality: has a temper, is tricky, very loyal, she has be described as a puppet master becuase she can make you believe anything

Likes: sake, smoking,training, running,fighting and napping

Dislikes: lazy people, being told what to do, very girly things

Past: She grew up with her best friends Mei and Tsunade. Her parents died when she was young so Hashirama and Mito were always like her parents. Mei, Tsunade and Kaede normally were beating up kakashi for perving on them. As time went on the only thing that changed was that kaede was never as strong as Tsunade or Mei. This caused some friction, not being able to find comfort in her friends she slowly started to fall in love with kakashi and become great friends with him. From the on she helped train Sakura and Naruto(Distant cousin).


	4. Ep 1: Enter Naruto Uzumaki!

Currently Naruto and I were running from jonin. You see Naruto decided to paint the hokage faces, me being me and really, really bored, decided to supervise and that lead us to where we are now, running like it was our last day to live, and if Iruka got a hold of us, I'm pretty sure it would be. Of course we were laughing, I mean who wouldn't the jonin were supposed to be high class and they couldn't even catch academy students. We then started jumping everywhere trying to escape. "Give it up! Your just bent because you don't have the guts to do what we did! Do ya! Losers! Wannabes! You'll never catch us!"Naruto said.

I yelled," You got that right!" Naruto laughed. I jumped past a lamp post and behind a fake wall where the real Naruto was, the other was just one of my clones that I used the transformation jutsu on to make it look like Naruto.

Naruto scratched the back of his head laughing."That was to easy."Naruto said. I got a scared look on my face when Iruka popped up behind Naruto. Naruto looked confused and turned around.

Iruka said,"Oh yeah Naruto, Ann!" Naruto jumped a good amount of feet in the air before landing beside me, on his butt.

"Where'd you come from Iruka-sensei? What are you doing here?"Naruto asked.

Iruka pointed at us and said,"No, what are you two doing here? You guys are supposed to be in class." He dragged us back to class, tied up. My back was facing his. "I'm at the end of my rope Naruto, you failed the graduation test last year, and the time before that, tomorrow is you've got another chance and your messing up again. And you Ann are not helping him, your actually making it worse going along with him."Naruto 'humphed' and turned away.

"So what! I just want to hang out with my best friend, is that so wrong?" I said turning my head and glaring over at Iruka.

A vein pulsed on the side of Iruka's head. He pointed at the class and said,"Fine, because you two missed it, Naruto, Ann, everyone will review the transformation jutsu." A chorus of "Aww"s went around the room. We all got in a line, I was third, and my cousin, Sakura, or Cherry as I like to call her went first.

"Alright, Sakura here, let's do it. Transform!" Cherry said as she made the dog, boar, and then the tiger hand signs. A bunch of smoke engulfed Cherry, when it disappeared leaving Cherry transformed as Iruka in her place.

"You transformed into me, good." Iruka told Cherry as he wrote something down on a clipboard.

"Yes, I did it! Yes, yes, Sasuke did you see that?" Cherry said. I face palmed, I mean I don't know what they see in him, sure he's cute, but that really doesn't matter to me, what matters is what's on the inside to me.

"Next, Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka said. Cherry walked to the back of the line and Sasuke walked forward. I move to the left some. Sasuke did the seals and transformed into Iruka. "Ah good." Iruka wrote more stuff down on his clipboard. "Next, Ann Haruno."

I sighed and walked up as Sasuke walked back. I did the hand signs and said,"Transform." I thought of Cherry and in a puff of smoke, transformed into her.

"Hmm, Sakura, good." Iruka said and wrote something down on his clipboard, again."Next, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto walked up as I walked to the back of the line.

"Ann, why do you always follow him around, he's nothing but trouble!"Cherry said as she put her hands on her hips.

I pouted at her and stuck my tongue out saying,"Because he' my best friend, and I am not following him around, I just get really bored and Naruto never does anything boring so I look for him." Cherry shook her head. I looked over at Naruto to see him make just the tiger hand signs. "Like right now!" I saw Sasuke open one eye and look at Naruto and Cherry turn around and face him.

"Transform!" Naruto said. Like the other times, a big puff of smoke engulfed him except when the smoke started clear up, a blonde haired naked girl, luckily there was still some smoke covering her... umm things that shouldn't be seen. I busted out laughing, Cherry was fuming, and well Sasuke was.. was well I wasn't paying attention. Iruka's reaction was the funniest though, first his eyeballs looked like they were gonna pop out of his head, then he was gawking, and then he epically fell backward. Naruto turned back to normal and held his stomach pointing his finger at Iruka laughing. "Got cha! That's my sexy jutsu!"Naruto said.

Iruka's face got really big and some nose plugs were in his nose. He said, well actually yelled,"Cut your stupid tricks! This is your last warning!" Naruto and I were dragged to the hokage mountain. We started scrubbing the rocks with Iruka watching from the top.

"I thought your pranks were funny Naruto." I said.

He grinned,"Thanks Ann." I nodded at him. He sighed and said,"This sucks, loser." I raised an eyebrow at him and he shook his head.

"Your not going home till you cleaned off every drop of paint." Iruka said.

Naruto said,"So what! It's not like there's anyone waiting at home for me." I sighed and looked down.

"Naruto, Ann."Iruka said.

Naruto glared at Iruka and replied,"What do you want now sensei?"

"Well, I was just thinking. Maybe after you two clean this all up, I'll take you both out for ramen. The good stuff what do you think?" Iruka said. I've never been so happy in my life.

Naruto said,"Now that's some serious motivation, I'll have this finished in no time."

"You got that right Naruto!" I said. After a while, we were able to finish it though, it was dark now. Iruka took me and Naruto to Ichiraku's Ramen. Naruto and I sat there slurping down ramen faster than you can say "Believe it!"

"Naruto, Ann?" Iruka said. We made a "Mmmm" sound. "Why would you two do that to the hokage faces? I mean, you two know who the hokage are, don't you?"

"Of course I do." Naruto said.

I said," Yea, who doesn't." Naruto and I slurped down the rest of our ramen.

"Everybody knows. They were the greatest ninja of their time right, the best of the best, the undefeated ninja champs. And the fourth hokage is the one who saved the village from the nine-tailed fox, he was the most amazing."Naruto said.

Iruka said,"Then why did you two..."

"Because I'm gonna be greater than any of them. Me, Naruto, the next Hokage, a ninja legend."Naruto said as he pointed his chop sticks at Iruka,"Then everyone will have to stop disrespecting me and look up to me believe it!"

I smiled and hugged Naruto around his neck, putting my head besides his. I said,"And I'm gonna help him. Then I'm gonna to be the best kunoichi ever!" Naruto grinned.

"Uh by the way, I kinda wanna ask a little favor sensei." Naruto said. Iruka slurped up a noodle h was eating.

Iruka asked,"You want another bowl?"

Naruto made a sound that sounded like "No"but his mouth was closed. "I wanna try on your headband. Come on! Please?" Naruto said. He put his hands together and leaned forward.

Iruka moved his hand up to his headband. He grabbed it and said,"Oh this? No way. You can only wear the leaf headband when you finally graduate from the academy and become a ninja. You got to pass the test tomorrow."

"That is so uncool." Naruto said.

"Is that why you took off your goggles?"Iruka asked. I giggled.

Naruto said,"Uhh, I want another bowl!" Iruka and I started laughing.

The next day, I woke up to someone banging on my door. I opened it and Cherry rushed in yelling,"Get dressed Ann! Come on! Hurry up!" Ever since I moved in with Auntie and Uncle, Cherry has been my wake up call, oh well gotta love her though. I nodded and ushered her out of the door, not even five minutes later were we running towards the academy. When we got there sat next to Hinata while Cherry sat between Sasuke and Shikamaru.

"We will now start the final exam, when your name is called proceed to the testing room. The final test will be on...the clone jutsu."Iruka said. I thought,'Poor Naruto.'

When Iruka left the room I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, I know you can do it!" I said.

Naruto said,"Thanks Ann! I'll pass, believe it!"I went back over to where I was and sat down.

Hinata said,"H-h-h-ho-how's N-n-nar-naruto?"

"Don't worry Hinata, he's fine." I said and smiled at her.

"Hinata Hyuga!"Iruka said as he walked in the door.

I said,"Good luck Hinata!" Hinata nodded and walked with Iruka back to the testing room. Something jumped on my shoulder and licked the side of my face. I looked over to see Akamaru, my best friend Kiba's partner/dog. "Aw, hey buddy." I said as I picked him up and put him on the desk in front of me, scratching the top of his head.

"Why is it when Akamaru runs off, he always goes to you?" I heard Kiba ask from behind me.

I smirked and looked at him saying,"Because I'm just that amazing." He laughed and took Hinata's seat.

"I'm next, do I get a good luck kiss?" He asked.

I shook my head and said,"Not even in your dreams."

"Harsh much?"Kiba asked.

I grinned and replied,"Only when I feel like it!" Akamaru barked and wagged his tail. "Good luck by the way."

"Thanks." He said. Akamaru barked and jumped into Kiba's hoodie sticking his head out of the hole.

"Ann Haruno!" Iruka said. I walked with him back to the testing room, Mizuki, another jonin was already sitting in there. I walked to the middle of the room while Iruka walked and sat beside Mizuki, behind a table with headbands on it.

I waited a few seconds before making the signs Ram, Serpent, Tiger, then I said,"Shadow clone jutsu." Four copies of me stood around, each doing different things, one was holding one sword out, pointing it at Mizuki, another was in defense position with her swords crossed in front of her, the third was leaning on two that were stuck in the ground, and the final was leaning against the back wall with her arms crossed.

"You pass!"Iruka said. I walked up to where he was as the clones disappeared. "What headband do you want? We have black and blue."

"Black please." I said. He handed me a headband from the table which I tied around my left arm. I waved bye to Mizuki and Iruka and went outside and sat by the tree in front of the academy, waiting for Naruto. Naruto came and sat by me on the swing, I noticed he didn't have a headband. "Naruto I-"

Naruto said,"It's okay Ann, I'll just try again next year." I looked at the headband on my arm. I took it off and put it on my lap.

"Well, I'll try it again with you!" I said grinning.

Naruto's head shot up and he looked at me and said,"But Ann, you passed, I won't let you stay behind with me."

"But Naruto, how am I gonna help you with your dream if I passed and you didn't? Besides we have a chance to be on the same team if we pass together!" I said.

Naruto said,"You'll still be able to help, who knows maybe we can go on two team missions, so don't turn it in please." I looked at his face and I just couldn't say no.

"Fine, but you have to put my headband on my arm!" I said. Naruto grinned and nodded, I handed him my headband and he wrapped it around my arm before tying it.

I heard some girl say,"There, do you see him?"

"It's that boy, I heard he's the only one who failed." Another girl said.

The first girl said,"Hm well serves him right." I clenched my fists and resisted the urge to storm over there and hit him.

"Could imagine what would happen if he became a ninja, I mean he's the boy who-"Then second girl said.

The first girl interrupted her saying,"Shh we're not aloud to talk about that." Mizuki appeared right beside us, I looked up at him. It took a few seconds before Naruto looked over at him.

"Hey Ann, I'm gonna take Naruto for a walk and talk to him, is that alright?" Mizuki asked. I nodded and ran to the nearest pocky shop.

When I opened the door to the shop I was greeted with,"Well, well if it isn't my favorite customer, the usual?" I nodded smiling. He handed me 5 boxes of pocky. I put money on the counter and walked outside waving good bye to him. I went back home to find Cherry showing Kizashi and Mebuki her headband.

"Hey wolf! Let us see your head band!" Kizashi said. I grinned and ran to them showing it off on my arm.

Mebuki said,"Well, it's a beauty just like yours sweetie." Cherry and I grinned at each other and hugged. After awhile we ate then Cherry and I went up to my room. We sat in a circle eating pocky and started telling each other how many clones we made on the test and then told each other techniques, I listened to her talk about Sasuke and she listened to me talk about how ten-tails and mine training was going. Soon we fell asleep on my bed.

~Finished, I hope you like it!~


	5. Ep 2: Day Off

"Ann! Ann, get up!" I heard Cherry say.

"What?" I asked putting my pillow over my head.

"It's time to get our pictures taken for our ninja profile." Cherry yelled. I heard the door slam as I got up. I did my morning routine before walking to the the top of the hokage building with a piece of pocky sticking out the side of my mouth.

"Your next?" The photographer asked. I nodded and finished eating my pocky. I sat between the two lights, on a stool and smirked. He got underneath the blanket thing and said,"Say cheese." He then took the picture. "Alright, you can go." I nodded and walked to the training grounds.

"Hey, ten-tails mind training me?"I asked.

"Sure." I heard a voice behind me say. I turned around to see a girl with dark blue hair and black eyes. She wore a green outfit like mine with flowers going up the side, fishnet leggings, fingerless gloves, and ninja shoes. She had black wolf ears popping out the top of her head. I grinned and hugged her.

"Hey ten-tail sensei! What are we learning today?" I asked after she hugged me back.

We separated as she said,"I'm gonna finish teach you that one jutsu." I nodded and stood across the training field. "Ready!"

I nodded, pulling out a scroll. I started to do hand signs, boar-dog-bird monkey-ram, then said,"Summoning Jutsu!" I slammed my hand on the ground and markings appeared on the ground. A puff of smoke appeared, when it disappeared a red wolf was standing in it's place. I sighed.

"Let me guess, you were trying to summon Ma?" The wolf, Heart, asked.

I nodded and said,"Yea, I'm sorry for bothering you, I'm still trying to get the hang of it." Heart nodded and disappeared.

"Okay, let's try this again, this time add more chakra and concentrate on Ma, understand." Ten-tails sensei said.

I nodded and focused. I thought about Ma really hard then forced a bunch of chakra into my hand. I did the signs again and said,"Summoning Jutsu!"A huge puff of smoke happened and the next thing I knew I was standing on a wolf's head, but it was sadly not Ma's.

"Who summoned me!" I heard a guy voice howl.

Ten-tails sensei sighed and said,"Did you really have to summon him. Shadow this is my new host Ann, Ann this is Shadow." I looked down to see black eyes glaring at me, like his name his fur was completely black, he could pass off as a shadow.

"H-h-h-hi."I said.

"Hmm, pathetic! Your new host is wimpier than the last one!"Shadow howled.

I could practically see Ten-tailed sensei move back. I said,"You don't know anything about me to know if I'm wimpier than her last host. Heck, I just met you and your already underestimating me! I ought hit you, but I wouldn't want to stoop so low." Shadow growled, but I looked him straight in the eye not backing down.. All of the sudden, Shadow busted out laughing, Ten-tails and I had the same look of confusion on our faces.

"I like you kid, you got spunk. Tell ya what, why don't you let Ten-tails go back doing whatever she's doing and I'll train you for a bit. How does that sound?" Shadow asked. I looked over at Ten-tails with the puppy dog eyes.

Ten-tails sensei sighed and said,"You know I can't resist the eyes, fine, but next time we're working on summoning Ma understood."

"Yes Ten-tails sensei!"I yelled. Ten-tails disappeared and I jumped down from Shadow's head, at that time I got to notice how tall he was which was about the height of the trees. "So what are we learning first Shadow."

Shadow chuckled and said,"What no sensei. Fine, first we are learning to control that darkness of yours."

"You have to earn the title sensei," I said as I smirked,"and what darkness?"

Shadow sighed and said,"Guess she didn't tell you. Alright listen up kid, cause I'm only saying this once. Since ten-tails is sealed in your body, you have her chakra and her chakra nature. I know you know about that. She must have only told you about the normal chakra natures right."I nodded."Well she also has the chakra nature darkness, which is what I'll start teaching you, understand?" I nodded again. "Good, now we are gonna start by simply making a ball of it. Think about the time you felt most blood lust or even wanted revenge. Then concentrate some of your chakra into your hand." I closed my eyes and thought about my parents(Which you'll find out more about probably). Slowly blood lust and hatred filled my body, then I started to concentrate my chakra into my hand. I felt something gently touch my hand then lift up. I opened my eyes to see a dark purple ball floating in my hand. "Good, very good, now try to make it float up here." I concentrated and pictured it slowly flying up, at first it did, but then it vanished.

"Dang it." I said.

Shadow sighed and said,"Try again." I nodded and slowly formed it. After that I closed my eyes and pictured the ball slowly flying up to Shadow's head. I peeked open one of my eyes to see if floating right in front of Shadow's face. "Good job, now enough of that let's get to jutsus." I nodded. "Let's start with the easiest, it's called Dark Art : Dark Shuriken. What your gonna do is focus your chakra between your fingers then picture shaping chakra into shuriken in your head. There is no hand signs so good luck and call me when you get that down." I nodded and Shadow disappeared into the ground.

I went to the middle of the training ground and faced the trees. I slowly forced chakra in between my fingers. I had blue lines going between my finger by then, next I concentrated on making it dark. At first it was slowly turning but then I thought harder and it was completely dark purple. Now time for the hard part, I pictured a shuriken in my mind, then I pictured the lines between my fingers slowly turning into that. The only thing that happened was that the line wavered. I closed my eyes and pictured it again, only to feel something disappear from in between my fingers. I opened my eyes to see the lines were gone. I sighed and pictured to dark lines between my fingers. Then, I started adding chakra., in a few seconds the lines were back again. I slowly pictured shaping the darkness into a shuriken, I got half of it when I started to get tired.

"I'll continue tomorrow if I can." I said. I started walking home. When I got there I opened the door to see Mebuki and Kizashi hiding something behind their back. "Hi" I said.

Mebuki smiled and said,"Well we wanted to show you how proud we are that you graduated so we got you a gift." Kizashi pulled out a box with holes in it and handed it to me. I slowly pulled open the lid and squealed.

"It's so cute!"I said. I grabbed a small gray wolf out of the box. I put the box down on the table and cuddled the wolf. It licked my cheek. "What's it's name?" I asked.

Kizashi smiled and said,"He doesn't have a name, but he is a ninja wolf. He knows all the amateur things but we knew you can teach him more." I nodded and smiled big.

"Thank you guys so much. I'll name you Fang and I'll teach you to be the best ninja partner there ever was." I said. He licked my cheek. I hugged Kizashi and Mebuki, then went up to my room. I grabbed and extra pillow and put it on my bed beside where I sleep. "This is where you'll sleep Fang." He yipped and jumped out my arms and onto the pillow, where he curled up into a little ball. I laid down on my bed and slowly started stroking his fur. My door was opened and Cherry walked in as soon as she saw Fang, she squealed. I put my finger up to my mouth and made a "shh" sound.

Cherry walked over and sat on the other side of Fang. "Aww, what's it's name?" Cherry asked.

I smiled and replied,"His name is Fang."

"He's so cute." Cherry said.

I replied,"Thanks, his a ninja wolf. My present for graduating the academy. What was yours?"

"I got a book about flowers and a bouquet." Cherry said and smiled.

I smiled and said,"Your gonna have to teach me about them sometime, I know nothing about them."

"And you will have to teach me about ninja wolves." Cherry replied.

I said,"Deal." Cherry nodded and walked out of the door slowly closing it behind her."Well Fang, we have a big day tomorrow, I better get some sleep." I said changing into my night clothes. I pulled the covers over me slowly falling asleep while watching the stars.

~Finished! Tell me how I did please!~


	6. Ep 3: Sasuke and Sakura, Friends or Foes

**Couldn't fit the whole title :P**

* * *

><p>I woke up extra early and got dressed. I went over to Fang and gently pushed his shoulder. He sat up and stretched doing a cute little wolf yawn. I gently picked him up and held him in my arms, it looked like he was laying on them. I opened the door to find Cherry about to open mine. I smiled softly and she made an "Aww" at the sight of Fang, which made me giggle. I said,"Cherry, I'll meet you there, okay?" She nodded and went back to her room to get ready. When I got in the room, I sat by Hinata and put Fang on the desk in front of me.<p>

"I-i-is he y-y-y-yo-you-yours?"Hinata asked.

I said,"Yep, his name is Fang, he was a graduation gift."

"Is h-he a n-n-nin-ninja w-w-wol-wolf"Hinata asked.

I answered,"Yep." I scratched behind his ears as Hinata petted his back. I noticed Shikamaru talking to Naruto and then noticed the headband on his forehead. "Nice job Naruto!" I shouted at me.

"Thanks Ann, who's dog is that?" Naruto said as he walked up to me.

"Mine, he was a graduation present, plus he's a wolf, his names Fang. His gonna be the best ninja partner ever! Speaking of which here." I said and pulled out seven pieces of paper. He grabbed them and smiled.

He said,"No way! Seven free bowls of ramen. I'll definitely use these Ann!" I nodded as he walked back to his seat, Hinata nearly fainted the whole time he was here.

"You okay?"I asked.

Hinata replied,"Y-y-y-yes."Her whole face was red.

I heard a stamped of foot steps and smiled. "There's Ino and Cherry." I said. Ino and Cherry busted through the door shoving each other, they must have been racing again.

They both yelled,"I'm first!" Then proceeded to panting. I laughed quietly. Fang made a puppy yawn and stood up on the desk looking around, he turned to me and yipped, jumping at me. I caught him and nuzzled his face while he licked mine.

"Good morning sleepy head." I said. He yipped back.

Hinata said,"H-h-he's s-s-so c-c-c-cute."

"Who's so cute?" I heard Kiba say from the other side of me. He looked and saw Fang and said,"Who's this guy?"

I replied,"He's my graduation gift, he's a ninja wolf. His name is Fang." Akamaru jumped out of Kiba's jacket and landed in front of Fang. The two sniffed each other before they started to yip and chase each other on the desk. I laughed. "They're so cute." Kiba smiled.

"We're going back to our seats, come on Akamaru!" Kiba said. Akamaru jumped back in Kiba's jacket and they went and sat down. Fang jumped on my lap and curled up into a ball.

I looked and saw A crowd of girls surrounding Sasuke. I said,"You can't help, but feel sorry for him, poor guy being chased around by fan girls all day."

~Somewhere else~

"Who's she?" A guy with spiked up white hair said.

The Hokage said,"Ann Haruno, another promising student, though she spends way to much time with Naruto, which usually ends up getting her in to trouble. She is the one we were talking about earlier."

"Your kidding right? She seems way to happy." A girl with black hair and red eyes said.

The Hokage replied,"She's always looking on the bright side of things."

"I'll take her on my team."A girl with white hair and brown eyes said.

The guy with white hair said,"Are you sure Kaede?"

"Yes besides, I helped her sister and best friend with training once. "Kaede said.

~Back to Ann~

Naruto had moved so he was right on the desk in front of Sasuke. "Oh, this is going to be very interesting." I said. I picked Fang up and propped my feet on the desk putting back on my lap. I leaned back and put my hands behind my head.

The two boys started glaring at each other so much that sparks of lightning flew between them. The fan girls were yelling at Naruto from beside the desk. The dude in front of Naruto bummed him and made lean forward and kiss Sasuke! I started laughing like there was no tomorrow! The fan girls stopped shouting and stared in horror! The boys pulled away and started acting like they were chocking. The fan girls glared at Naruto.

Hinata asked,"A-a-a-aren't y-y-y-y-y-you g-go-gonn-gonna s-s-s-save h-h-him?"

"I don't think I can, bad guys, one thing, fan girls, in a completely different level." I said. Hinata nodded.

**'You got that right. Fan girls are scary, I still have nightmares about the time we saved Naruto from them, when he called Sasuke stupid.'Ten-tails thought to me.** I nodded.

A few minutes later, Naruto was beat up and on the ground."As of today, you are all ninja, to get here you faced difficult trials and hardships, but that's nothing. What comes next will be far more difficult. Now you are only genin, first level ninjas. All the genin will be grouped into three man squads, each squad will be lead by a jonin, an elite ninja." Iruka said.

"I hope I get paired up with my sister or you, it would be nice to have a girl on the squad besides me." I said. Hinata nodded and stared at Naruto, poor Hinata, Naruto never really noticed her big crush on him. I sighed and smiled.

I zoned out until my name was called."Ann Haruno, your on an already existing team, but you will be helping out Squad 7 if they need it." Iruka said. I nodded.

"S-s-s-s-squ-squad 7 is N-n-n-n-nar-naruto, S-s-s-sakura, and S-sas-sasuke's t-tea-team."Hinata said. I smiled at her and nodded.

"After lunch, you'll meet your new jonin teachers, until then, class dismissed." Iruka said. I nodded to Hinata and grabbed Fang. I walked outside and went to the dango shop and bought one for me and one for Fang. We went inside the place next door to see Sasuke tied up on the ground. I sighed and put Fang on the ground, giving him my dango.

I said,"Let me guess, Naruto?" He nodded. I got on my knees and sliced the ropes on his legs and arms. He slowly sat up and gently pulled the tape off his mouth. "Come on, I know where he is." I said.

"How did you know it was Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

I said,"Are you kidding me? He's the only one who would be stupid enough to tie you up without worrying about your fan girls." I said. I saw him shudder.

Sasuke said,"How do you know where he is?"

"Noses." I said. Fang yipped."Fang find this guy, okay?" I said pulling out a kunai Naruto gave me on my birthday. Fang yipped and smelled it, after awhile he yipped and ran off as fast as his legs could carry him. We stopped behind a bit to see Naruto almost kiss Sakura! All of the sudden he ran off. "Well here you go. I'm gonna take care of the idiot. See ya around." I said waving as I ran off after Naruto.

After a bit of running we ended up waiting near a restroom. "The idiot in the bathroom." I heard someone say. I looked up to see Sasuke. I nodded and Fang yipped then jumped on Sasuke's shoulder. "What's his name?" Sasuke asked as he scratched behind Fang's ear.

I answered," Fang." He nodded. Naruto ran straight out of the bathroom and started running towards us. He saw us then skidded to a stop right in front of Sasuke.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here? How did you get loose?"Naruto asked.

Sasuke said,"Ann." Fang yipped and jumped into my arms. Naruto glared at me. I rubbed the back off my head mouthing,'I'm sorry.' "Why did you do that, transform into me." Sasuke glared at Naruto. I moved so I was holding Fang in my arms.

"I thought it would be fun to try out my moves on you, so I did." Naruto said. He made the shadow clone jutsu hand signs then our more of him appeared! They all jumped at Sasuke and I! I jumped backwards and let Sasuke take care of it.

"Ahh, the same technique again." Sasuke said and moved his left foot back.

Naruto said,"This time you'll see what I can really do."

"Your going down for the count." Another Naruto said.

Another one said,"Then you'll have to admit that I'm the best."

"Get ready Sasuke!" They all yelled. All of the sudden, one Naruto's stomach growled, then they all did. They all raced towards the bathroom and tried to shove each other out of the way. I laughed.

"That's Naruto." I said and started to walk back to the academy.

Sasuke said,"What a loser." Sasuke then followed me back to the academy.

~Finished, tell me what you think please!~


	7. Ep 4: First Mission: Teamwork!

After we reached the academy we sat down where we were before. Soon everyone came in and senseis were picking up. The only teams that were left was Naruto's and me. After a couple minutes, the door opened and in walked a girl with white hair and brown eyes. She looked at me and said,"Ann Haruno?" I nodded. "I'm your new sensei, let's go meet your teammate." She made a come on sign. I got up, with Fang on my shoulder, and walked out with her. "My name is Senju Kaede, but you can call me Kaede-sensei."

"Kaede-sensei, who are my other teammates?" I asked as I looked up at her.

Kaede-sensei smirked and said,"His name is Solar Uzumaki, and that's all I'm gonna say till we get there besides you can let your ears and tail out." I smiled and felt my wolf ears and tail go out and my human ears disappear. My wolf ears and tail were black with pink tips. "Nice." Kaede-sensei said. We went to the top of dango shop, where there was a platform for us to stand on. When we got up there and I saw a guy standing there. He had hazel hair and emerald eyes, but what stood out was the black wolf ears and tail he had. He wore a cloak and sweat pants with a pair of ninja shoes. He looked a few years older than me. "Alright let's tell each other our ninja profile and our dreams alright, Ann you start."

I smiled and nodded saying,"My names Ann Haruno and this boy is Fang, age 13, I'm random, and I like my cousin, pocky,ramen, training, and animals. I dislike Ino, girly stuff, and my parents. My dream is to help Naruto become the Hokage then become the best kunoichi ever!"Kaede-sensei smiled and Solar nodded.

"Solar."Kaede-sensei said.

Solar smiled a little and said," Solar Uzumaki, 19, I like The cold, sun, and ramen, Not many dislikes, and not telling my dream."

"My turn. Names Senju Kaede, 21, likes sake, smoking training, running, fighting, and napping. Dislikes lazy people, being told what to do, and very girly things. Dream, that's for me to know and you not to." Kaede-sensei said,"Now that is all taken care of, let's go on our first mission shall we." Kaede-sensei and Solar jumped down from the platform to the ground. I grabbed Fang and held him in my arms before jumping. I landed right beside Solar and we all started walking.

I said,"What's our first mission, Kaede-sensei?"

"It's a short one. Recently a lot of enemei ninja have been showing up in the forest outside the village. Our mission is to scare them away or knock them out and capture them. Either way, we get to fight." Kaede-sensei said grinning.

Solar said,"Bring them on."

"Yea!"I said. We barely made it outside the village when I heard something speed towards me, I dropped Fang and grabbed my sword blocking it. Luckily Fang landed on his feet. I looked up only to meet black eyes. I pushed my attacker back and brought the handle of my sword onto his neck, successfully knocking him out.

"Nice job." Kaede-sensei said. I nodded and my ears stuck up looking for any noises. A few seconds later I heard rustling of the bushes surrounding us and ten ninjas surrounded us. Solar pulled two swords out of his cloak and Kaede-sensei pulled out two of the ten ninja nodded and all of the ninja rushed towards us. I pulled out my other sword and Fang bared his..well fangs. I slashed one on the shoulder and hit another on the head, only to get a big cut on my arm. Fang managed to bite one on the leg which allowed me to knock him out with my sword. I turned around and saw Kaede-sensei having some trouble with a few guys and raced forward hitting another one in the back of the neck with my sword. All of the sudden, a sword flew past me and stabbed the guy to my left in the stomach. I looked over to see Solar with three of the ninja knocked out on the ground around him. He ran a past me and took his sword out of the guy and hit him on the neck. He nodded and we looked towards the last three guys. Kaede-sensei put her hands out and I saw chakra strings attached to one of them. She made him turn towards his comrades and knock them out. I walked up behind him and brought the end of my sword down on his neck, successfully knocking out the last one. We piled the bodies all together and looked around.

Kaede-sensei turned towards us and said,"Nice teamwork you two." We nodded and Kaede-sensei pulled out a scroll with some writing on it and placed it on the ground. She said,"Summoning Jutsu!" A brown dog with white spots appeared on the scroll.

"What do you want?" The brown dog said.

Kaede-sensei replied,"Tell Lord Hokage that I will keep Ann on my team." The dog nodded and disappeared.

"What?" I asked.

Solar grinned and said,"This was a test, to see if you were ready to be a ninja. These are all Kaede-sensei's puppets."

"Why did you mean test? I thought that is why I took the last test at the academy." I asked.

Kaede-sensei said,"Sure, that was their test, but not mine. Do you know why we did this one?" I shook my head.

"Teamwork. When you noticed Kaede-sensei was in trouble, if you wouldn't have helped her, her puppets would've stopped right before they hit her and you would have failed."Solar said. Fang yipped and jumped on my shoulder.

I asked,"But why would you go threw all this trouble?"

"Because those who don't follow the rules are scum but those who abandon their teammates are worse than scum. On missions, someone might be held hostage and the only way to get them back is to kill the other person on your team."Kaede-sensei said.

I nodded and said,"I would never be able to make that decision, and either way someone would end up dead. I get it now, if I wouldn't have helped you, I would have been worse than scum."

"Exactly, now enough of this talk. Say how about I go buy you two ramen?"Kaede-sensei asked.

Solar and I replied,"All right! Race ya!" We both took off towards the ramen stand. When we got there, I saw Cherry, Sasuke, and a silver haired guy sitting with them.

"Hey Ann. Who are they?" Cherry asked as my sensei came in.

"Sakura, Sasuke this is Solar and Kaede-sensei, Kaede-sensei, Solar, this is my cousin Sakura, and her friend Sasuke, and that is..."I said.

Cherry said,"This is our sensei, Kakashi!" I saw Kaede-sensei blush when she saw him and smirked.

"What's that look for?"Kaede-sensei asked.

I replied,"Where's Naruto?" I saw Kaede-sensei huff.

"Opps we forgot to untie him from the pole. He's at the training grounds."Cherry said.

I said,"I got him." I walked to the training grounds. I saw him struggling against ropes on one of the posts. "Having fun there?"

He sulked and said,"I can't believe they forgot me."

"They probably were caught up in the moment. Now let's get ya down." I said and cut him down with one of my swords. He landed on his feet and we walked to the ramen stand, where I introduced him to my team.

* * *

><p><strong>Finished, tell me how I did please! ~Doggygirl1<strong>


	8. Ep 5: A Dangerous Mission!

Fang and I had been called to the mission office (Have no clue what it is called) to help Team 7 with a mission. Fang was resting on my shoulder. When I walked in Naruto, Cherry, Sasuke, and Kakashi were all looking at the door. "Are we escorting Ann?!"Naruto asked. I shook my head no.

The Hokage said,"Ann will be helping you on this mission. Ann you will be escorting someone else along with the person they are." I went and stood by Cherry. A few minutes later someone knocked on the door. When it opened, an old man stood there with a bottle of sake. He leaned against the door frame.

"What the a bunch of little snot nose kids." He said as he took a drink from the sake bottle."And you the little one with the idiotic look on your face, you really expect me to believe your a ninja?"

Naruto started laughing and said,"Who's the little one with the idiotic look.."Cherry, Sasuke, and I stood next to him. From tallest to shortest it went Sasuke, me, Cherry, and then Naruto. Naruto started ranting about demolishing the client.

"Now bring in the other visitor."The Hokage said. A jonin walked in holding a kid on his hip. She had strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. He walked over to me and handed her to me, then left. "This is who you'll be guarding Ann." I nodded and smiled.

"I'm Ann and this is my partner Fang."I said.

She smiled shyly and said,"I'm Amaya."

"You really trust a kid to take care of our Angel?"The guy said.

The hokage smirked and said,"More than you know."

I moved and put Amaya on my hip and said,"These are my friends Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi, we're gonna make sure you get home safe, okay?" She nodded and waved shyly hiding her face in my hair.

"I am Tazuna, a master bridge builder, and I must return to my country. I am building a bridge there that will change our world and I'm expecting you to get me home safely, even if it means giving up your life." Tasuna said. We all agreed to meet up at the gate of the village after we packed. Luckily Mizuki and Kizashi weren't home so no questions asked. I left a note saying Cherry and I were going on a mission for a few days and went and packed. I grabbed all my stuff and put it in a sack and put it on the opposite arm that I was holding Amaya on. I grabbed some extra food for her and left. When I got to the gate everyone but Naruto was there. He finally showed up after a few minutes and we started walking with Naruto in the front, Tazuna, Amaya, and I in the middle, and Kakashi, Sasuke, and Cherry in the back.

All of the sudden, Naruto stopped, turned around, and yelled,"Yeah!All right!"We all stopped and looked at him.

"What are you getting so excited about Naruto?"Cherry asked. Amaya giggled and clapped her hands.

"He's funny!"Amaya said pointing her finger at Naruto. I nodded.

Naruto replied, looking around,"This is the first time I left the village. I'm a traveler now believe it!" I sighed.

"Hey! Am I supposed to trust my life to this runt, he's a joke!"Tazuna said pointing at Naruto. Naruto stopped what he was doing and stared ahead.

"Heh heh heh, he's with me and I'm a jonin so you have no need to worry." Kakashi said.

Naruto crossed his arms and turned around then pointed at Tazuna. He said,"Hey! Never insult a ninja, it's a big mistake, and I'm one of the greatest ninja ever. Someday I'm gonna be hokage and your gonna look up to me! My names Naruto Uzumaki, remember it!"Amaya giggled some more.

Tazuna toke a drink from his sake and said,"Hokages are powerful and wise, you are puny and brainless. The day you become Hokage, I'll sprout wings and fly."

"Uhh! Shut up! I'm willing to do anything to become hokage, no matter what it takes! And when I do, everyone will have to admit that I'm the top ninja, including you!"Naruto shouted at him. We walked up to him, with Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, and I standing behind him and Tazuna in front of him.

**'Kurama sure chose a loud host.'Ten-tails sensei thought to me.**

**I smiled and thought back,'Yep, but he has courage.'**

"Heh, you can become hokage ten times over and to me you'll still be a nobody. A loser."Tazuna said. Naruto tried to get Tazuna, yelling something, Kakashi held him back and told him he couldn't attack the client.

We all started walking again. "Say, mister Tazuna?" Cherry asked after a while.

Tazuna replied,"What is it?"

"Your country is the Land of Waves right?" Cherry asked.

Tazuna said,"Yea, what of it?"

"Kakashi-sensei, there are ninja in that country too aren't there?"Cherry asked.

"No, there are no ninja in the land of waves. But in other countries, there are hidden villages, each with their own different customs and cultures where ninja reside. To the people of this continent, the exist of shinobi villages means strength, military strength. In other words, that's how they protect themselves and maintain the balance of power in neighboring countries. The ninja villages are not controlled by any government, they're independent and have equal status. Now a small island, like the Land of Waves, has natural protection from the sea, so there is no need for a ninja village. The five ancient lands that protect shinobi villages are the lands of fire, water, lightning, wind, and earth. They each occupy vast territories. Together, they are known as the five great shinobi nations. The land of fire has the village hidden in the leaves. The land of water, the village hidden in the mist. The land of lightning, the village hidden in the clouds. The land of wind, the village hidden in the sand. And the land of earth, the village hidden in the stones. Only the leader of these hidden villages are permitted the name 'kage' which means shadow. Hokage, Misukage, Raikage, Kazekage, Tsuchikage, these are the leaders, the five shadows that rain over thousands of ninja." Kakashi said.

Cherry did a squeal and said,"Then lord hokage is really important."

**'Really, I thought he was just some old guy that was in charge.' I thought to ten-tails sensei.**

**'You have a lot to learn kid.'Ten-tails sensei thought to me.**

"Hey!"Kakashi said,"You all just doubted lord hokage didn't you, that is what you were thinking." We all froze. Naruto and Cherry shook there heads. Kakashi put his hand on Cherry's head and said,"Well, anyway there are no ninja battles in a c-ranked mission, so you can relax." I smiled at Amaya as she giggled.

"And we're not gonna run into any foreign enemy ninja or anything like that."Cherry stated.

Kakashi laughed and said,"Not likely." We continued walking.

We were when two guys shot out of the ground and went after Kakashi! They had chains attached to things on their arm and wore a cloak. The chins wrapped around Kakashi and then they pulled and well.. tore Kakashi apart. I pulled out my sword and put it in front of me to protect myself and Amaya. Fang jumped in front of me and bared his fangs. All of the sudden, they appeared behind Naruto! "Now it's your turn."One of them said.

Sasuke jumped up in the air and threw a shuriken at the chain as it went to wrap around Naruto. It hit it and pinned it to the trees. He then threw a kunai and it hit in the hole in the tree and made the chain stuck.

"I can't get loose." The same one said.

Sasuke landed on their arm thing and grabbed them. Then he kicked them in their faces and made the chain snap. One of them went after Naruto and another raced towards Cherry and Tazuna. I whistled and Fang went after the one who was going after Naruto, biting his shoulder, but Naruto still got scratched. "Stay behind me."Cherry said and moved in front of Tazuna putting her kunai up in defense. Sasuke appeared in front of her and spread his arms in attempt to defend them. Just as he was about to claw Sasuke, Kakashi appeared and hang necked him. The other guy was in his other arm. I looked over at Fang to see him sitting and wagging his tail where the other guy used to be.

"Hi."Kakashi said. I sweat dropped and put my sword back in it's holder and looked at Amaya.

"You okay."I asked. She nodded and hugged me around the neck.

"Huh, but he was. What." Naruto said as he looked back to where Kakashi got torn apart only to see logs.

**'Substitution Jutsu. Nice.'Ten-tails thought to me. **I nodded.

"Kakashi-sensei used the replacement jutsu."Naruto said

Kakashi said,"Naruto, sorry I didn't help you right away. I didn't mean for you to get hurt, I just didn't think you'd freeze up like that." Kakashi walked over to me and said,"Good job Ann." He then walked over to Sasuke, Cherry, and Tzsuna. "Good job Sasuke, very smooth, you too Sakura."

Sasuke looked back at Naruto and said,"Hey."

"Yea." Naruto replied.

Sasuke said,"You're not hurt are ya? Scared-y cat."Sasuke smirked and I sighed as Fang jumped onto my shoulder.

"Sasuke!"Naruto started to yell.

Kakashi said,"Naruto." Naruto stopped and looked at Kakashi. "Stand still. These ninja have poison in their claws. We need to take it out of you quickly. We have to open the wound and remove it. It's in your blood so don't move around. That spreads the poison. By the way Mr. Tazuna."

"Yea, what is it?"Tazuna asked.

Kakashi said,"We need to talk."

Kakashi tied the guys to the tree. "They're chunin of the village hidden in the mist. Their specialty is relentless attack, it's fighting no matter what the sacrifice."

"How did you know about our ambush?" One of them asked.

Kakashi replied,"A puddle on a clear day, when it hasn't rained in weeks."

"In the case. Why did you leave it for the genin to do the fighting." Tasuna said.

Kakashi replied,"I could have taken them out easily, but then I would have learned nothing. I had to know who their target was and what they were after."

"Hmm. What are you getting at?"Tazuna asked.

Kakashi answered,"This, I wanted to know if they were after us, ninja attacking ninja, or ninja attacking Amaya, or if they were after you, the master bridge builder. When you put in your request, you asked for standard protection for robbers and highway men. You didn't say there were ninja looking for you, hunting you down, if we knew this, it would be a b-ranked mission or higher. Our task was simply to get you to your destination and protect you while you finish building your bridge. If we knew we would be fielding attacks from enemy ninja, we would have staffed differently. We also would have charged for the cost of a b mission. Apparently you had you reasons, but that gave you no reason to lie to us. We are now beyond the scope of this mission."

"We're genin, this is to advanced for our level of training. We should go back and I really think we should treat Naruto's wound as soon as possible. Back in our village we can take him to a doctor." Cherry said. I nodded.

"Hmm, Naruto's hand can become a problem, I guess we should go back to the village."Kakashi said.

Naruto pulled out a kunai and stabbed his wound. "Why am I so different? Why am I always..aguhh!"Naruto said.

Cherry walked a little forward and said,"Naruto! Stop that, what are you doing."

"I worked so hard to get here, pushing myself till it hurt. Training alone for hours, anything to get stronger. To reach my dream. I will never back down again and let someone else rescue me. I will never run away, I will not lose to Sasuke. Upon this wound, I make this pledge. Believe it. Bridge builder, I will complete this mission and protect you with this kunai knife. Don't worry I'll be fine."Naruto said. Amaya took her head out of my hair and clapped her hands.

Kakashi said,"Naruto, uh that was really cool how you took the poison out and all, but uh if you lose anymore blood, your going to die." **'Blunt much' Ten-tails sensei thought to me.** Naruto's face turned purple and he started to sweat really bad. "Good idea to stop the bleeding now, seriously."

"No, no, no i'm to young for it to end like this. No, no, no!"Naruto said as he started to move around a lot and wave his hand. Kakashi grabbed his hand and held it in place.

"Naruto, you got a self abusive personality, it's called masochism."Cherry said.

Kakashi stared at the wound."Umm uhm. You have a serious look on the face and your really scaring me. Am I okay?"Naruto asked.

Kakashi started to wrap his wound and said,"Uhh yeah. You should be fine."

* * *

><p><strong>Finished, please tell me how I did! ~Doggygirl1<strong>


End file.
